


put it all on me

by daesung (psharp10)



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Bisexual Chanyeol, Dom/sub, Face-Sitting, Female Kyungsoo, Multi, Threesome - F/M/M, pcy sex tears
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-03
Updated: 2016-10-03
Packaged: 2018-08-19 02:22:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8185381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/psharp10/pseuds/daesung
Summary: Jongdae would tease him, laugh when Chanyeol would whine, and then tell him to make sure that Kyungsoon comes at least once before Chanyeol could even think about finding his own release.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [oneforyourfire](https://archiveofourown.org/users/oneforyourfire/gifts), [Carcharias](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Carcharias/gifts).



> listen, i don't know anything  
> that's it

"Hah, yeah, ride his face Kyungsoon-" Jongdae says, panting as he fucks into Chanyeol with slow but well paced thrusts.

Kyungsoon moans in response and rolls her hips down, letting her slick smear over Chanyeol's lips and chin. Her hand reaches up to fondle her breasts, and then she gasps, not from her own touches, but because Chanyeol finally, _finally_ , has his lips around her clit and the vibrations from  
_his_ moans are making her wetter, making her cunt flutter around his tongue as he slowly thrusts it in.

"Fuck, Chanyeol-ah, such a good boy," she says, her voice raspy and her knees slipping on the bed sheet, thighs spreading further apart, "do you want me to call you ' _oppa_ ,' hmm?"

And Chanyeol just about cries at that, feeling overwhelmed by all the sensations and _feelings_.

"Chanyeol  _oppa_ ," Kyungsoon moans, smirking at Chanyeol's tell-tale gasp and his big, big hands shaking even as they cover her thighs, his nails biting into her soft skin.

"Eat her out well big boy," Jongdae says and then curls his fingers around the base of Chanyeol's dick, tightening his hold as he grinds into Chanyeol. "Make her come, and then maybe I'll let you come too."

And Jongdae's such a fucking tease. His voice lilts, the corners of his lips turn up and his thrusts get torturously slow, teasing with just his cock's head in Chanyeol's ass. 

"Want my dick too, huh, pretty boy?" Jongdae laughs a little—so fucking obnoxious—as he watches Chanyeol's rim clenching around his dick.

Chanyeol wants to reply, wants to snipe back, but then Kyungsoon's grinding down on his face, her hands on his chest as she leans down, and Chanyeol's just in awe of her beauty. He loves her thick thighs, loves the way they suffocate him, and he loves her pussy, loves the way it flutters around his tongue and his fingers, loves it the most when he makes her so so slick and wet for him. And so he slowly thrusts his tongue in again, wants to make her come  _hard_ , wants to feel her walls pulsating around his tongue.

Just as he begins to earnestly eat her out again, lapping up the juices before nosing at her clit and then pulling her down to thrust into her, Jongdae buries himself into Chanyeol and picks up his pace again. He bends Chanyeol's legs, holding and pushing them down so that they almost touch Chanyeol's chest, as he fucks into him. And this is so familiar, a routine almost, that with the pillow under Chanyeol's hips, pushing his ass up, Jongdae knows just how to angle himself to get his dick to hit Chanyeol's prostate. 

He knows what the hitch in Chanyeol's breath means, he knows what Chanyeol's toes curling indicates, and he smirks, almost _too_ smug, snapping his hips into Chanyeol.

"Soo-yah," Jongdae gasps out - and this is the first indicator that Chanyeol gets that Jongdae's actually affected by this.

Kyungsoon's nails scrape over Chanyeol's nipples and he shivers, whines when Jongdae's dick rubs against his prostate again. He can hear panting, half-choked moans and he can tell that Kyungsoon and Jongdae are kissing. And just the idea of that visual has him quivering, nearing his orgasm even as he tries to hold himself back - Kyungsoon will get to come first, he'll ensure that. He'll be good.

"Soo-yah," and Jongdae's voice is barely above a whisper, but Chanyeol can still hear him clear as day, "come for us, Soo-yah, come all over Chanyeol's face, he wants it too. Don't you, big boy?" Jongdae's voice gets sharper, losing its soft edge, when he turns to talk to Chanyeol, but Chanyeol doesn't mind. This is how they are.

Kyungsoon bites back her moan, only letting out a small whimper in response as she rubs her nipples with her fingers. Chanyeol answers Jongdae's questions with running his hands over the slope of Kyungsoon's ass, moaning into her pussy, flicking his tongue over her clit.

And when she comes, it's so beautiful. Chanyeol can barely breathe but he laps up all her slick as it smears all over his lips and chin and nose, he wants to drink it all up.

"Such a good boy,  _ah_ —" Kyungsoon shivers and Chanyeol's hands quickly wrap around her thighs, supporting her as she shakes. " _Oppa_."

Chanyeol moans at that and Kyungsoon groans, pinching his nipples as the vibrations run through her, making her jerk down over Chanyeol's mouth again.

"Jongdae oppa," she says, slightly out of breath, "let our big boy come."

"Hmm," Jongdae hums, "he  _has_ been pretty good, huh?" He laughs when Chanyeol whines as Kyungsoon moves and lifts herself off of Chanyeol's face.

"Come for us then, Chanyeol-ah," Jongdae says, accentuating his words a hard thrust, rubbing his palm over Chanyeol's cock's head.

And Chanyeol does, arching up, one hand tightly clutching onto the bed sheet and the other holding Kyungsoon's hand, as Jongdae jerks him off to completion. Chanyeol cries out loud, a few tears slipping down his cheeks and onto the sheet. The orgasm hits him harder than he expected and Jongdae's  _still_ fucking into him, still jerking him off, and he's so  _so_ oversensitive but this is so so good.

Kyungsoon leans over to pet his hair and even through his hazy post-orgasm bliss, Chanyeol feels the urge to lean up and wrap his mouth around Kyungsoon's nipples and make her feel good.

"Come on his ass, Jongdae oppa," Kyungsoon says, her voice sharp and a contrasting small, almost soft smile on her face when Chanyeol looks up at her, his eyes wet and his cheeks covered in dried tear tracks.

So Jongdae gently pulls out and then slaps his ass, tells Chanyeol to flip over and Chanyeol obeys, quickly moving and his long limbs scramble to get on his hands and knees.

There are only the slick sounds of Jongdae jerking himself off—the condom removed and thrown in the trash can thanks to Kyungsoon—and Chanyeol's soft pants, his heart racing. And Chanyeol turns his head just in time, the side of his face pressing down on the pillow, to see Kyungsoon's hand also wrap around Jongdae's dick to make him reach his orgasm.

He lets out a high keen, his softened dick weakly twitching, when Jongdae comes with a low, guttural groan, and paints Chanyeol's ass with white, translucent stripes.

"You were so good today, Chanyeol oppa," Kyungsoon almost coos at him, swiping her fingers through Jongdae's come and bringing them up to Chanyeol's mouth. She mixes it with her own, which had dripped over Chanyeol's chin, and makes him clean her fingers, eyes darkening as she watches his tongue lick over her fingers, his swollen lips wrapping around them to suck on them.

Jongdae comes up behind her, his arms draped around her waist and his chin resting on her shoulders. They're so beautiful like this, Chanyeol thinks, with Kyungsoon's sweaty strands sticking to her pink cheeks, her mouth even pinker and Jongdae's eyes still filled with lust and hidden promises. He wants to kiss them both, wants to make both of them happy.

His eyes follow Jongdae's hand as it slowly makes its way down, fingers lightly tracing over Kyungsoon's skin until they reach her wet pussy. He grins from over her shoulder, his gaze catching Chanyeol's. And just as he rubs them over the lips, making sure to pay special attention to the little nub peeking through them, he sneaks in a kiss on the corner of her lips.

"Come on Chanyeol-ah, let's make Soo come again." And that, that is something Chanyeol can get down with.

**Author's Note:**

> started on twitter, finished on here  
> don't look at me, don't @ me, i don't know who i am


End file.
